The One After the Chronicle
|gold = 2200 4000 4000 |exp = 1275 1950 1950 |chests = Stage 1: Stages 2 & 3: |notes = Enemies: Ogres Bosses: Stage 1: None Stages 2 & 3: Chiyome & Sakon }} Part 1/4 [ H-Hey... ] [ Wa...ple... ] [ ...Just...pl... ] [ Please wake up! Hero! ] Pirika [ Ah, you're awake! ] Phoena [ Hero! Thank goodness... I thought you'd never open your eyes... ] Pirika [ How do you feel? ] Hero problem. Phoena [ Really? You aren't concerned about our feelings and lying, are you? ] Pirika [ You really don't have to push yourself so hard, you know? ] problem. Phoena [ Where does it feel bad!? ] Phoena [ W-What am I going to do!? We used up all the panacea in the Lake of Sand... ] Pirika [ Hm? So that's what you wanted... ] Phoena [ W-What is it? ] Pirika [ It seems Hero's really, really hungry. ] Phoena [ Oh, so that's what it was... Then I'll go get-- ] Pirika [ Oh, seems Hero's now too full to even move! ] Phoena [ Huh!? ] ---- Pirika [ Phoena, has your memory returned? ] Phoena [ The fog has slowly lifted. About this book too... The chronicle. ] Pirika [ Then you can answer the mysteries that we've had up until now!? ] Phoena [ As long as they're within the range of what I knew. ] Pirika [ Why do monsters come out of the chronicle? What are they, anyway? ] Phoena [ They are born from the tainted parts of the chronicle. ] Phoena [ The chronicle that I have possesses the power to materialize them. ] Pirika [ Do you mean there are others? Wait, Yggdra has a chronicle too! ] Phoena [ There are continents other than Yggdra. There is a chronicle in each one. ] Pirika [ That's how it works! That chronicle is from your continent, Phoena? ] Phoena [ No, the one that I have is called the Chain Chronicle. ] Phoena [ Inside is written all of the records of the other chronicles. ] Phoena [ Everything from the past, present, and future. ] Pirika [ The future too? But all the pages at the end of your chronicle are black. ] Phoena [ Well... ] Pirika [ You still can't remember? ] Phoena [ ...No, the answer is clear. , Pirika, these black parts are-- ] [ Hmph, I finally found you. ] Pirika [ Who're you?! ] ??? (Shuza) [ So you're the one who has the chronicle! ] Phoena [ Who are you!? ] Shuza [ My name is Shuza! I am the one destined to rule the world! ] Pirika [ What? Wh-Wh-What? A member of the Black Army? ] Shuza [ Don't lump me together with those scum! Take them away! ] Daredevil [ Ha! ] Yggdra [ That's the Nine Territories'... ] Phoena [ The Nine Territories? ] Pirika [ It's an island north of the continent. Those are some of the ogres who live there. ] Pirika [ I don't really know what's going on, but I won't let you lay a finger on Phoena! ] Shuza [ Ha ha ha! So you resist? How amusing! Then I will crush you. ] Part 2/4 Phoena [ Please stop! Why are you doing this!? ] Shuza [ Mwahahahahaha! I will use your powers effectively, girl. ] Pirika [ Stop being so selfish! ] Shuza [ You've got a big mouth, kid! And a good spirit too! Men, take them! ] Sakon [ Yes, my lord! I wonder if you can dodge my sundering blade! ] Chiyome [ Heh heh. I'll shut you up in no time. ] Pirika [ Hero! Protect Phoena! ] Part 3/4 Shuza [ Hmph! Is that all? ] Pirika [ What about you? You look strong, but you ain't nothin' special! ] Shuza [ Ha ha ha ha!! She's making fools of us all! ] Sakon [ Or rather, she's making idle threats! ] Shuza [ Show them what we're made of! ] Chiyome [ --Hah! ] Part 4/4 Pirika [ How do ya like that! ] Shuza [ So you're not just talk after all! Fascinating! Then I'll face you myself! ] Shuza [ So you're not just talk after all! Fascinating! Then I'll face you myself! ] -- An explosion ripped through the air -- Pirika [ What now!? ] Black Knight [ ... ] Phoena [ That's...!? ] Pirika [ The Black Knight!? ] Black Knight [ Perfect timing... I'll end this! ] Pirika [ He's coming this way!? ]